


House of Memories

by bean1998



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Idiots in Love, Jasico - Freeform, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Piper McLean is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 21:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bean1998/pseuds/bean1998
Summary: Jason and Nico have been haunted by old memories for too long, but together, they can make new ones. Title inspired by the Panic! at the Disco song of the same name.





	1. Chapter 1

Jason was sitting on a big rock starring out at the horizon. Percy had told him once that watching Long Island Sound helped him think, but all Jason wanted to do was turn his brain off. At least the view was nice and secluded from the rest of camp. He didn't think he could stand listening to the Aries cabin yelling about whatever it was making them mad today for another second.

After the last war, Camp Half Blood became his home. He didn't feel at home at Camp Jupiter, he wasn't sure he ever had. He never did gain his memory back, just impression; feelings, he supposed. He knew he was always eager to please, always fighting his way to the top for those who didn't have his "luck" of being the son of the King of the gods. After staying at Camp Half Blood for so long, he knew he'd rather make new memories here than try to relive old ones in California, especially since he couldn't remember them.

But he felt so lost. It was like, as hard as he tried not to dwell on his old memories and who he used to be, it always haunted him. He couldn't escape, couldn't truly be himself. Maybe it wasn't the old memories, but if it wasn't his past then it was his future, and that was a beast he wasn't sure he could fight. True, he didn't always feel like this, he had moments when his memories couldn't touch him.

That was his ever-growing problem with the Son of Hades. Ever since Cupid, Jason has been a loyal and dedicated friend to Nico. They became the best of friends over time. Nico was only truly himself with Jason. True, he was still sarcastic and quite cynical, but he smiled and talked more with Jason. He was more animated with him, more real. He did this cute thing where, when he was explaining something, especially things he was passionate about, he'd start waving his hands around in emphasis.

See, that was the problem. Cute. Jason found everything about Nico so endearing and flattering and cute. He thought friendship would be enough, but gods he wanted more. He wanted to hold Nico close and never let him go. He wanted to give Nico all the love and affection he deserved. He wanted to be with him forever and always, created new memories with him. He wanted to kiss him.

That was dangerous thinking. He had a girlfriend. Piper, who he adored. Piper, who was one of his best friends. Piper, who was in love with him. She had told him so for the first time just the other day. And what did he say? Nothing. He just kissed her awkwardly and asked if she wanted another strawberry. Stupid.

He just couldn't say it back. He couldn't! It felt like a lie, and he couldn't lie to her any more than he already was. He should be happy with her. He should be happy with himself. But no matter how much he tried, he was miserable.

Maybe life at Camp Half Blood wasn't all that different from the one he led at Camp Jupiter after all.

He was so lost in his own head he didn't even notice Piper walking towards him until she plopped herself next to him.

"Hey, what are you doing all the way over here?" She asked, trying too hard to sound casual. Jason could tell she was after something, but he decided to play along.

"Just thinking."

Piper nodded, looking out into horizon. They both sat in silence, not the most awkward but it sure wasn't comfortable. Finally, Piper spoke up.

"So, you wanna break up?"

Jason snapped his head to Piper. She refused to look at him, instead she kept her eyes on the water. Her tone of voice was casual, but she looked tense. Obviously, this wasn't going to be an easy talk.

"What?" Jason asked, still a bit floored. "Why would you say that?"

"Because I'm not stupid."

Finally, she turned to him. She was trying so hard to seem okay for him. That just made him feel worse.

"One of the perks of being a daughter of Aphrodite, I guess. Like Spidey Senses, but with love. You've been in love for a long time, but not with me." Jason had no idea what to say. "Look, it's fine. I'm not going to get all jealous and stand in the way of true love or whatever."

"Piper..." Jason started, grasping for anything to say that would make her feel better.

"I'm fine, Jace. Really, I am. Yeah, it stings, but that'll go away." She looked off into the distance and Jason could see the resign on her face, but not any trace of sadness or anger. Just acceptance. "You've been his since the moment you saw him."

Jason was shocked. Hearing someone else say that to him just confirmed his feelings. He was absolutely head over heels for Nico di Angelo. It was real.

"I'm bisexual." Jason confessed. He immediately felt silly, since him being in love with a boy made that kind of obvious, but he needed to come out. "I never came out before, but I needed to tell you. You're one of my best friends, Piper. You're so important to me."

She smiled at the horizon, the setting sun making her face glow. Somehow, in that moment, she looked happily content. Like everything had fallen into place. Maybe it had, but Jason wasn't expecting that during their break up.

"You're my best friend, too, Jace."

"I didn't want to hurt you." He said in a small voice.

"You don't want to hurt anyone. That's what makes you so unhappy." He looked at her with confusion, and she finally looked him in the eye as she spoke. "You put everyone's happiness before your own, so much that you forget yourself. You try so hard to be a good friend, a good warrior, a good leader, but you forget to be good to yourself."

It was astounding. Piper had just put all his problems under a spotlight and immediately pulled them apart. Jason has been trying so hard to figure out how to fix what was wrong, but Piper just handed him his answer on a silver platter.

"You really are amazing, y'know." Jason smiled at her.

She shrugged. "All in a day's work."

"But," he sighed, looking out at the sound. "what do I do now?"

"You go get him, tiger." She said, bumping his shoulder with hers. "No one is standing in the way of being happy, that's just you."

"I don't deserve you."

"You deserve everything, Jason. You just need the courage to accept it."

He stood. "Thanks, Pipes."

"Anytime." She said, not tearing her eyes away from the sunset.

Jason took one more look at Piper, praying to any god or goddess that would listen that Piper have a good life, she deserved it. The, he sprinted off the other direction, looking for Nico di Angelo. 


	2. Chapter 2

Nico, on the other hand, didn't notice the sun had gone down until an hour after sunset. He had been too busy tearing up training dummies, trying to calm him anger on his own.

See, Nico was used to solitude, after spending so many years on his own, but that had changed when he met Jason. Ever since that confrontation with Cupid, Jason never left his side. He was always with the son of Hades, his first true friend. It honestly scared Nico how quickly Jason had become one of the most important people in his life, right behind his sister, Hazel. He opened up slowly but surely to Jason, started really being himself around the guy.

Jason made him feel like himself again, something he hadn't felt since Bianca's death. He made Nico feel loved and confident and secure, like those haunting memories couldn't touch him. Nico didn't feel like that with anyone else, not even Will when they were dating. He and Will were happy for the most part, but when he left for college, they fought a lot. Finally, they broke up. As much as it hurt then, Nico was glad it had ended. It never felt quite natural to him, being with Will. He was always trying to hard to be what Will would like.

Jason just made it so easy to fall for him, Nico thought almost bitterly. Yes, as much he hated to admit it to himself, he was absolutely head over heels for Jason Grace. It just came so naturally, sneaking up on him and attacking late one night. Now, Nico kept this dirty little secret deep down, praying to all the gods that no one, especially never Jason, learn of his crush on him.

That's what lead Nico to the arena, slashing apart training dummies with his sword out of frustration. He was so mad, mainly at himself. Jason had confessed to Nico that Piper had told him she loved him and he didn't say it back. He told Nico he was scared to say it, finally admitting that he didn't love Piper the way she loved him. He left to "go think", leaving Nico with a disgusting feeling of hope.

He shouldn't dare feel hopeful that maybe, just maybe, Jason didn't love Piper because of him. Like Jason could ever feel the same about him, Nico scoffed to himself. Jason was perfect, not for the reasons everyone said. It wasn't his parentage or powers or insanely hot physique that made Nico think he was perfect. It was his heart of gold, his scarred smile, the way he laughed, deep and real; just everything about him drew Nico in.

Tossing aside the last torn Greek dummy, Nico sat down hard on a bench. He put his head in his hands and tried to empty his head unsuccessfully. All his thoughts seemed to swirl around Jason. Suddenly, Nico sensed he wasn't alone. Looking up he saw Jason, as though his thoughts had summoned him.

"Hey." Nico tried for casual, but it came out startled.

"Hey." Jason said, a little breathless. Had he run there? "I've been, uh, looking for you. Getting some training in?" He gestured at the carnage of straw warriors.

"A bit, yeah." Nico huffed out a laugh. Jason seemed really nervous, Nico had never seen him so sheepish, especially around him. "You alright?"

"Yeah," he moved to sit down next to Nico, who just nodded to show it was okay. "Uh, me and Piper broke up."

"Oh, gods, I'm sorry."

"No, no, don't be. It's actually a good thing she broke up with me." He was wringing his hands together, trying to decide what to say as Nico looked at him carefully. "It wasn't right, me and Pipes. We weren't really together for the right reasons and, honestly, it's better that we're friends."

"Well, then I'm happy for you." Nico decided to say. "I'm glad you two are okay."

"That's not what I wanted to tell you, though. I mean, partially. I was looking for you to tell you a couple things actually."

"Jason." Nico nudged him so they were looking each other in the eye. "If you want to tell me, whatever it is, I'm listening."

Jason's eyes were a dangerous shade of blue, it honestly startled Nico that he had never noticed just how deep they were. Like a cloudless sky swirling in his irises. He could've stared up into them for hours. Oh gods, he had it bad, and for the son of Jupiter of all people! Nico's stomach dropped as Jason moved even closer, towering over him. His breath seemed to be trapped in his throat as he stared up at Jason, nervously waiting to see what he would do next.

Oddly enough, Jason leaning down and kissing him hadn't been what he was expecting. He took in a sharp breath as a small spark vibrated through him; Nico wasn't sure if he imagined it or if Jason just got a little too excited. Then again, he couldn't blame him. Nico felt almost lightheaded with Jason's cologne surrounding him. Then, Jason's hands grasped his waist. Oh, gods. Nico didn't even think about it as he slid his hands up Jason's arms to grip his biceps. Those stupid, sexy biceps.

Slowly, Jason pulled away. Nico moved forward a bit, trying to bring him back, but he was too far away. He opened his eyes slowly and looked up at Jason. Usually Jason was quite hard to read, being a pro Roman soldier and all, but the confused look on his face nearly crushed Nico.

"Not what you were expecting?" Nico said lowly, backing out of Jason's grasp.

"Honestly, no. Not really." He chuckled, scratching the back of his neck almost sheepishly.

"Well, sorry to disappoint but you're the one who kissed me." Nico shot back defensively. He refused to look him in the eyes. After what he went through with Percy, and then the break up with Will, he didn't think he could stand another heartbreak.

"No! No, that's not it!" Jason said quickly. "I just... I didn't think you were gonna kiss me back. Actually, I thought you were gonna hit me." Nico looked back up at Jason and saw him smiling sheepishly at him. He smirked back feeling relieved and oddly hopeful.

The air around Nico felt thick as he looked up at Jason. Under his glasses, Jason's cheeks were bright pink. Nico had never seen him this flustered in his life. Come to think of it, Nico had never seen Jason flustered at all before now. It was kind of cute.

Jason cleared his throat, "You know, that was my first kiss." Nico raised his eyebrow sarcastically. "Well, first with a boy I mean." He clarified quickly.

That made Nico laugh. Jason loved it when Nico laughed, especially if he was the one who made him laugh. Then, they returned to silence.

Jason took a deep breath and leaned back toward Nico. His eyes flitted over Nico's face, looking for any signs that he didn't want this. But Nico just stared back, almost like he was daring him to keep going.

"So, I'm guessing this is what you wanted to tell me?" Nico murmured, sarcastically.

"A bit, yeah." Jason breathed. Their lips were so close he could practically taste Jason's words. "I'm bi."

"No?"

"I know, hard to believe." They laughed, foreheads touching. "But, you're how I figured it out."

"Me?" Nico asked, suddenly feeling very vulnerable.

"Yes, you." Jason whispered into his cheek, kissing it softly. "How could I not fall for you?"

Nico's grip tightened hearing that. He couldn't believe that Jason Grace had fallen for him just as easily as Nico had for him, but this embrace they were sharing clearly was proof otherwise. He couldn't take the tension anymore, so Nico crashed his lips against Jason's, who pulled him impossibly closer.

Together, they made new memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've been rereading everything written by Rick Riordan and I just felt like this couple was always a missed opportunity! So, naturally, I turn to fanfiction. Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
